The present invention relates generally to self-propelled harvesting machines, and more particularly to a steering wheel direction indicator for a neutral start system on an agricultural windrower.
It is known in the prior art that the safety of self-propelled machinery is sometimes improved by the integration of a neutral start requirement to prevent unexpected machinery movement upon startup. Many devices, mechanical and electronic, are available for this purpose. It is not however, common practice to require a fully neutral positioning of the steering wheel in a hydrostatic drive system. Such requirement promotes even more safety, for operators, bystanders and the machinery, by eliminating the possibility of not only unexpected forward motion, but also sideways movement.
Hydrostatic drive systems are often configured with the pump attached directly to the engine without a clutch or other mechanism to stop output flow of the pump while the engine is running. The vehicle is then subject to movement based on the pump displacement control, which most commonly is moved selectively through forward-neutral-reverse positions by the operator. Currently, vehicles equipped with this type of drive system utilize a mechanical latch to trap the displacement control in neutral for starting. The latch also activates a switch or series of switches to complete the electrical starting circuit. Most of these systems include several moving parts and require complicated adjustment to maintain functionality.
It would be of great advantage to provide a steering wheel direction indicator system as part of a neutral start on a self-propelled machine that prevents all inadvertent movement of the machine upon startup.